


复仇者：黑暗和扭曲

by Nicole_hiddStark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Loki, Dark!Tony, M/M, Mild Language
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_hiddStark/pseuds/Nicole_hiddStark
Summary: 复仇者们花了很多时间才发现Tony并不是他们想象中的英雄。但Tony并不在乎；这才是真正的乐趣所在。





	复仇者：黑暗和扭曲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avengers: Dark and Twisted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/982287) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



> 仙域(划掉)咸鱼杂食翻译组，网易乐乎ID 浮日酒城。

译者：酒城

 

正文：

 

“晚上好,孩子们!”Tony走进厨房时喊了一声。在转身去开冰箱前，他注意到自己并没有得到意料之中的Steve或Natasha的白眼，也没有收到Bruce的微笑。见鬼，连Clint都没有反应，他通常都表现得像个孩子似的和Tony在一起。

相反，这四名队员坐在桌子旁边，桌子中间放着一份文件，他们要不盯着桌子看，要不就是死盯着Tony看。Bruce看上去很紧张——就好像他正在紧张地努力不使Hulk挣脱出来一样——而Clint则像一尊雕像一样一动不动。Steve和Natasha都盯着Tony，他们的脸上毫无表情，眼神冷硬。

Tony不理会他们，打开冰箱，当他伸手去拿一罐汽水时，脸上突然露出了笑容。所以…他们终于发现了。Tony毫不怀疑，那个文件夹里一定有足够的证据让整个团队——还有Tony——相信一切都完了；他们终于弄明白了Tony过去六个月一直在做什么。

很好，Tony一边想着，一边打开可乐的拉环。这是他妈的最好的时候了。

这一切都是从六个月前开始的……好吧，确切地说这个计划的这一部分是六个月前开始启动的。真的，这在很久以前就开始了；在阿富汗人绑架他之前，在Tony开始为史塔克工业制造武器之前，该死的甚至在他进入麻省理工学院之前。这一切计划都由一个小男孩发起，他的父母没有时间陪他；他也永远不够好，总是被抛到一边为大人们更重要的事情让路，比如商务会议和头发护理的预约。

当Tony·Stark意识到没有人关心他，甚至连他的父母也不在乎他的时候，一场好戏就开始了。

Tony关上冰箱，转身面对他的队友——或者说前队友？他的脸上露出了他平日里最无聊的表情。无论如何,Tony反正都不在乎。他只是想把他的好计划继续下去，这样他就可以把他的新战甲拿出来试试了。天啊，他迫不及待想把它拿出来玩玩了。

“那么，发生了什么事?”Tony问，呷了一口苏打水。“‘惊爆点（Tony给雷神取的外号）’和特工在哪里?”

这很奇怪，没有看到整个团队在一起。当然，他们每个人都有自己的事情要做，但是Tony认为，考虑到现在这种情况，另外两个应该也在这里。然后，也许Thor正试图抓住他的兄弟，而且如果Coulson探员在直升机上与Fury协调什么事，Tony也不会感到惊讶。因为如果复仇者最终知道了所有的事，那么Fury一定也知道了。该死,Pepper也可能知道。

Clint和Steve继续保持沉默，但Bruce叹了口气，摘下眼镜。Natasha轻敲桌子上的文件，没有把目光从Tony身上移开，她说，“他们俩都有事情要处理。”

Tony只是点了点头，又喝了一口。

“我们在没有他们的情况下召开团队会议?”他问。“因为我得告诉你，我可以习惯于阅读文件时没有Thor在一旁到处喷夹心饼干的渣子。”他咯咯地笑了，虽然没有别人跟他一起笑，Tony又一次不得不掩饰起他的假笑。

上帝啊，他们真的认为他们可以在他自己的塔中不知不觉地抓住他吗？说真的，他一直期待着能在神盾局的牢房里醒来。也许复仇者们想听他自己说出来；也许他们是想让Tony亲口告诉他们，为什么他背叛了他们。

“档案里有什么？”Tony在喝完一半汽水后问道。

他已经有点厌倦了；他想跳进他的战衣里打一架，也许可以把这儿炸个稀巴烂。搞爆炸一直是他过去的时间里的最爱。过去几周一直很无聊，因为Loki叫他放低姿态小心一点。

“来自Fury的新订单？”他试了试，看着所有的目光都转向他。“Coulson探员在他的公寓里发现了什么奇怪的东西?”他停顿了一下，舔了舔嘴唇。“新的敌人?”

Steve畏缩了一下，Clint的下巴绷紧了，Natasha什么反应也没给他(这是当然的)，Bruce又叹了口气。

Tony这次咬着嘴唇，试图保持微笑。说真的，他们的反应都是意料之中的。嗯......除了Bruce之外的所有人。

Tony已经多次讨论过这个问题； 当复仇者们发现这些的时候会发生什么。他知道Natasha和Clint会试图打倒他； 他们一直是神盾局那边的。Steve会为此感到难过，但他会支持特工们；他是个优秀的小兵。雷神，当然，会继续做他一直在做的事情；为他认为正确的事情而奋斗，同时坚持坏人在内心深处确实是个好人……在内心的,最深处。但是Bruce…

Tony一面自言自语，一面又喝了一大口可乐。即使在认识他一年后，Bruce也是一个无法被预测的人。他是个好人，Tony知道这一点。但是他和神盾局的交流历史比Tony和神盾局的更糟糕。Bruce只想要安全地活着，他想要成为一名自由人。他现在只剩下了一部分愿望没达成；Tony给了他一个住的地方，一个他可以做任何他想做的事的实验室，免费的食物，并且可以和朋友交谈；一些不在乎他是绿巨人的朋友。

但是神盾局的威胁仍然悬在他们头顶。他依然得在他们需要的时候为他们工作，如果Fury决定不能信任他，Bruce就会被丢给反浩克装甲，毫无疑问，在Loki从直升机上扔下第一代装甲后，它就被神盾局重建了。

所以Bruce…Tony不知道Bruce会怎么做。他可能会站在复仇者联盟一边，这对Tony来说是件坏事；绿巨人显然是不可能被打倒的，尽管Tony毫不怀疑他最终会找到一种永久的方法解决这个问题。或者Bruce会逃跑，然后消失，把战斗留给Tony和神盾局。

Tony会把他干掉的。他喜欢Bruce；Bruce太棒了。但是如果这位博士把自己变成了钢铁侠的敌人，那么……Tony的敌人永远活不长。

突然Natasha清了清嗓子，Tony看着她，眉毛一扬。

“有些东西出现了，”她说，说得完全心安理得，没有透露任何信息。但她的注视太过专注，她太专业了；这就是她被出卖的原因。“雷神已经被召回了，我们准备和他在天空母舰上见面。”

Tony点点头。“所以我应该穿上战甲?”

Clint眯起眼睛，下巴抽搐着，而Natasha则说，“不，没有必要。这只是一个汇报。”

Tony在喝完可乐前哼了一声。他走到柜台边，用手指转动着空罐子。“‘没有必要’?”他重复Natasha的话。“现在来谈谈…为什么我不相信你们这种说法呢?”

他丢开罐子，那声音在近乎无声的房间里显得很响。Tony再次扬起眉毛，双臂交叉，靠在柜台上。“文件夹里是什么?”

这很有趣，确实很有趣；看着复仇者们得知真相，知道他不是他们以为的那种英雄。但是他得说，事情是这样的，Tony从来没有说过他是英雄，他也从来不想成为复仇者联盟的一部分。只是因为Loki进攻地球时他们需要他。所以他们成为了一个团队，在入侵之后，如果再也见不到他们中的任何一个了Tony会非常高兴(当然除了Bruce，因为Bruce人很好)。

但是现在越来越多的坏人出现了，复仇者开始始留在他的大厦，突然间Tony有了同居的队友。这一切都是他们自己的错。他们跟踪他，监视他，Tony对他们来说永远都不够好，对任何人来说都不够好。他们见鬼的到底还想要什么?

Natasha低头看了看那份问题文件，但什么也没说。

“文件夹里有什么，Natasha?”Tony问，他的声音比以前更刺耳了。

其他人都看了它一眼，Tony其实心知肚明。他知道那个档案里有什么。但他想亲眼看看这些照片。

“文件夹里是什么? !”Tony喊道。

Clint和Steve都退缩了，Bruce把手指弯曲成拳头，然后换了副眼镜，他的眼神锋利而且难以辨认。Natasha吞咽了一下，把文件夹打开，然后向他推了过去。

十多张照片散落在桌面上，都显示出同样的事实；主角是Tony和Loki。

照片上，两个人坐在一张桌子旁，靠着桌子，讨论一些看起来很重要的事情。他们站在Tony的顶层公寓的着陆垫上，站得很近，Loki向Tony展示了他创造的新矛，Tony像个过圣诞节的孩子一样咧嘴笑着。他们在一条黑暗的小巷里，几乎没有任何光线，但足以看到Loki把Tony钉在墙上，他的嘴唇贴在Tony的脖子上，在狂喜中Tony的头往后仰。

每张照片显示着Tony和Loki在谈话、制定计划、亲吻和做丨爱。

照片只拍了最近两个月的，Tony忍不住摇了摇头。神盾局只偷拍了他们两个月?Tony和Loki在一起工作了6个月，一起睡了5个月。

“我很失望。”Tony看着照片时沉思道。“只有两个月?”

“你说多久?”Natasha问道，没有拐弯抹角。

Tony也没有到了这一步还含糊其辞的理由。“六个月，”他耸了耸肩说。“我们已经上丨床五个月了。”

Bruce闭上眼睛，Steve看了看照片上的Tony，又看了回来。Clint问道，“为什么?”

“为什么不呢?“Tony反驳道。

“他是恶魔,“Clint咆哮道。“他想要控制世界，想要杀死Phil，他-”Clint不再提他自己的遭遇，他的手指紧紧抓住桌子，下巴抽搐着。

“是他……用了心灵控制吗?”

Tony打断了他的话。“是的，那真是太棒了。但这一次，我们都认为不需要爪牙；不给他们搞砸我们计划的机会。”

队员们都看着他。

“哦，顺便说一句，我并没有受到精神控制，”Tony说着，指指他棕色的眼睛。 “Loki再也不能使用权杖了；所以他做了一个新的。”他指着Loki创造的他们的“新员工”的照片。新权杖很长，但是Loki有能力把它缩小，以便能挂在腰带上。它有一个长而尖的末端，像他最后那个权杖一样，尖端下方是一块圆形水晶。Loki解释说，它具有魔力，这样神就可以像以前一样向他的敌人射击。只是这一次，Loki用的是他自己的魔法，而不是宇宙魔方的魔法。

这一次，Loki完全控制了局面。

“为什么?”Natasha问道，把Tony从他的思绪中拉了出来。

“我想我刚才已经回答过了，”Tony说。

“不，”Natasha摇了摇头，然后将手砸在照片上。“Stark,告诉我们为什么。你为什么要为Loki工作，为什么要背叛我们?”

“哇哦,为Loki工作?”Tony笑了。“我不是为Loki工作，我是和他一起工作。”

Natasha咬紧牙关，用黑色的眼睛瞪着Tony。

“因为我想这么做，”Tony终于回答了这个问题，再次耸了耸肩。“Loki很强大，他很性感，他……好吧，他提议和我一起工作而不是反对或者背叛我，所以我答应了。”

“为什么?”Clint又问，Tony厌倦了回答这个问题。他们没有理解吗?他们还没弄明白吗?

“我不是英雄，Barton，”Tony说着，举起双手。“我从来没有说过自己是。我是复仇者，因为Loki决定入侵地球——因为神盾局需要我。我仍然是个复仇者，因为你们这么多人决定搬进来我什么都没说。但我从来没有声称自己是英雄，或者是个什么好人。新闻快报——我不想成为英雄。”Tony对他们咧嘴一笑，看着Steve看上去那么迷茫和困惑，真是个小可怜。

“我不是个好人，”Tony接着说，“Loki比你们任何人都早发现了这一点。所以当他提出和我一起工作，帮助我的时候，嗯…我凭什么说不呢?”

“他会背叛你的，”Clint厉声说道。“他不知道如何与任何人共事。”

“嗯，我想和挪威的神碰碰运气，”Tony假笑着说。“你看，起码Loki不会对他的身份撒谎。”

Natasha哼了一声，Tony转过头看着她。

“他没有，”Tony用一种严肃的声音说道。“Loki从来没有伪装过他自己以外的任何人；他是一个坏人，道德败坏的神，一个躲在孩子床下的怪物。他不会假装关心别人，也不会假装像你们一样善良。”

现在他得到了大家的一致关注，尽管Bruce看上去仍有些伤心。好极了。

“神盾局伪装成好人，”Tony说，“他们躲在政府后面。他们是世界安全理事会的亲儿子，那些人能毫不费力地向人口稠密的城市发射一枚核导弹，只为赢得胜利。他们的雇员有着阴暗的过去，只按命令杀人。”他望着Natasha和Clint，他们也凝视着他。“他们雇佣了超级士兵和会变成巨型的绿色的愤怒怪物的家伙。”Steve抿紧了嘴唇，而Bruce看向别处。“他们监视亿万富翁花花公子，并试图窃取他的技术。”

Tony眯起眼睛，怒视着神盾局的两名特工。

“你看，除了我自己，我从来没有假装过别的什么，”Tony接着说。如果有人问我的话，我会承认我每天都在黑进神盾局的系统。你认为Fury会承认他们试图重建耶利哥导弹吗？你认为他会承认他们试图建造自己的弧形反应堆和钢铁侠战甲吗?”Natasha终于把目光移开，而Clint的眼神闪烁着。

Tony像在表演脱口秀，伸出双臂，双手放在柜台上。“不，他们不会的，”他说。我“我不喜欢和那些假装是好人的人一起工作，假装站在我这边。我受够了。神盾局把我推得太远，现在他们必须得面对后果。”

“所以你和Loki一起工作?”Clint还在问。

“为什么不呢?”Tony重复道。 “我想拿下神盾局，而Loki也是如此。我们都想做同样的事情。”

“这会持续多久?”Natasha问。“你认为Loki将在这笔交易中坚持站在你那边多久?”

Tony吹着口哨。“你不会想知道的。”说完他眨了眨眼，只是为了惹恼她。 “你认为神盾局是我们交易的唯一部分吗?我们都有敌人，Tasha。我们谁都没有能够信任的人。所以敌人的敌人就是朋友，等等等等。”他挥了挥手，从柜台旁退了回来。这很有趣，但他已经准备好开始最好玩的部分了。

“你不会得逞的，你跑不了。”Clint说着站了起来，Natasha和Steve也加入了他的行列。Bruce坐在桌旁，但他现在正看着Tony，他的眼神难以理解。Tony希望他能做出正确的决定；如果有必要的话，他会干掉绿巨人的(并且Loki会非常开心)，但是如果Bruce不把自己变成他的敌人，Tony会放他走的。

“真的吗?“Tony笑了。“你就是这么想的?”他哼了一声，摇了摇头。“真的，Clint，你的话都不是原创的。”

“我们不会让你这么做的，”Natasha说着，向前迈了一步。Tony没有动。“你已经被包围了，史塔克，神盾局不会放你走的。你真的认为Loki会救你吗?”

Tony咧嘴一笑，把手塞进牛仔裤的口袋。“设想一下，当和你做丨爱的是一个Jötunn巫师……”他从口袋里掏出右手，给他们展示一块紫色的石头，从他和Loki第一次决定合作起他就一直带着。Tony说完他的话。

“...这就是他的魔法。”

他把石头扭了一下，然后就在一次眨眼的间隙，他消失了。

 

〜TL〜

Tony再次出现在他的工作室里，立即大喊道:“JARVIS，激活Tango-Lima-4-4-2-9，立即生效。”

“是的，先生。”AI回答道，Tony看着装着他的钢铁侠战甲的玻璃柜子们消失在地板上。Tony知道他会回来的；神盾局无法把他踢出自己的大厦。但就目前而言，他想隐藏他最珍贵的财产。神盾局可以找到他们的唯一办法是在他的工作间的正中间放一颗核弹，那将摧毁整个曼哈顿。Tony毫不怀疑他的杰作们是否安全。

“先生，Rogers队长， Romanov探员，和Barton探员都快下来了。”

“你告诉他们我在哪儿了吗?”Tony问道，一面朝左边那堵空白的水泥墙走去。

“一切照你吩咐的。”JARVIS回答道。

Tony笑了笑。JARVIS总是知道发生了什么，他坚定地站在Tony的一边。他永远不会违背Tony的命令，JARVIS的主要功能是保证Tony的健康和快乐。他是一个由英雄变成的恶棍所需要的最好的朋友。

Tony命令道:“一定要确保门被锁上，并确定我离开时他们能从大厦里出来。”当Tony和Loki决定开始玩大爆炸表演的时候，如果他们被困在大厦里，那就没有什么乐趣了。“你给Loki发信息了吗?”他把手按在水泥墙上，问道。

“是的,先生,”JARVIS说。

“非常好,”Tony低声说道。隐藏的面板扫描过他的手掌，然后发出红光。一阵嘶嘶声响了起来，Tony看着墙的一部分消失了，露出了一个光滑的银色匣子，慢慢地从墙上滑下来。

“STARK!”

从玻璃门传来一声巨响，Tony抬起头去看Barton, Romanov和Rogers，他们每个人都在用拳头敲打玻璃。但值得一提的是，Tony已经入侵了神盾局系统，并下载了用于制作反浩克装甲的专用玻璃的设计图。他又加入了自己的创意和Loki的魔法，以确保即使是雷神也无法破门而入。

“对不起，孩子们，但我有个约会，”Tony向他们喊道。他低头看了看匣子，那大匣子打开时发出低沉的嘶嘶声，显露出的是Tony最新的宝贝儿。

隐形XXII号是Tony的最新发明。它是由一种外星金属制成，Loki称之为“försbattor”。Tony不知道它从何而来——可能是Loki所说的一些矮人王国——但其实他不在乎。它比他用于制作钢铁侠战甲所用的合金更坚固，也更薄，这意味着Tony可以减少使用之前的战甲。这种外星金属使新战甲变得更光滑而且更加坚固，它被漆成了深色的、烟熏般的绿色，带有紫色的面板和强光部分，电弧反应堆被遮盖起来。

它比任何一代装甲都更像Victor von Doom的机器人——肩膀和腰都更细，但小腿和肩膀上增加了枪支——这对Tony来说是件好事；神盾局和媒体可以试着把这套衣服绑定在他身上，但他让它看起来很像Loki；而Loki会从von Doom那里得到一台末日机器，这比某些人只是试图说服Tony·Stark站在自己那边更有意义。

隐形XXII号拥有与Tony的钢铁侠战甲一样的能力，但金属上镶有符文，使它更坚固、更快，能够像Tony早先用魔法石所做的那样瞬间传送。这是Tony和Loki的天才的产物。但它有能力在没有魔法的情况下运行，这是Tony坚持安装的。如果魔法失败了，Tony希望能够继续使用它。这样一来，Tony就可以完全削减魔法的影响，以确保Loki永远无法控制这套战甲。他可能信任Loki，但他并不是白痴。当然，Loki明白这一点。他们俩谁也没有能够百分之百地长期信任的人。

Tony把手指放在胸盘上，看着下面的符文被翠绿色点亮，那是和Loki的魔法一样的颜色。他得意地笑了笑，用手指划了一下深紫色的控制盘，看着那套装甲因为他的指纹解锁旋转起来。它从匣子里升起来，匣子又滑回了墙里，嵌板又一次把它隐藏起来。

Tony转过身来看着那些聚集在一起的复仇者们，那套衣服无声无息地落在了他的脚边。

“喜欢他吗?”他喊道，复仇者的眼睛盯着他的战甲。“这是我的新宝贝儿，有点不同的风格，但仍然很棒。我叫他铁法师。”

当他看到Barton和Romanov脸上的表情时，他咯咯地笑了起来。

“我知道,我知道；但他属于我一部分，属于Loki一部分。我当时喝醉了，制造的过程陷入了困境，所以JARVIS和Loki一起工作，这两个混蛋。他们拒绝给他起其他任何的名字。”

“别这样，Tony，”Rogers恳求道。

Tony咧嘴一笑。“说真的,Rogers?你在试图唤回什么，嗯?我的人性吗?”他对此嗤之以鼻。“我想我说得很清楚；我真的，真的不在乎别人。杀了他们所有人吧，我才不管呢。”

“你只是放任Loki屠杀数百人，就像他在入侵地球时所做的那样？”Rogers问道。

“不，不，不，”Tony挥了挥手。“我们要屠杀成千上万的人。有那么多人在为神盾局和议会工作，对吧，Romanov?”Tony把最后一句话扔给了那个正在怒视着他的特工。

“好吧，这很有趣，”他拍了拍手。“JARVIS,如果你愿意的话。”

他指着隐形XXII号，知道如果Tony不命令JARVIS离开，JARVIS经常进入那套战甲。隐形XXII号开始解体，虽然依然保持着直立的姿势，可以让Tony进去。他就像以前那样对他的前队友假笑。

“JARVIS，你知道该怎么做，”Tony说。

“当然，先生，”人工智能回答到，毫无疑问，已经进入了计划的下一个阶段。

“告诉Fury我跟他说hello，如果你们跟他谈话的话。”Tony边说着，战甲在他身上合拢，“哦对，如果Loki和我没在这之前杀了他的话。”

他眨了眨眼，面具盖住了他的脸，那套衣服完完全全上线了。由于Loki的参与，以及Tony第一次提出这个想法以来所做的改变，这一切都变得更容易处理。Tony左边的墙打开了，通向一个Loki帮助建好的隧道，这条隧道对神盾局和小辣椒一直保密。Tony在他起飞前给复仇者们一个愉快的挥手，他的反重力装置在他的身后留下了一道长长的绿光。

 

~ TL ~

在出现在大厦外之前，Tony确认已经使用了这套战甲的传送能力。除了Loki，JARVIS和他自己之外，只有Barton，Romanov和Rogers亲眼看到他亲自走进战甲里。他不需要媒体把他和这套战甲拍到同一张照片里。

JARVIS已经出现在Tony最新的钢铁侠装甲中，准备加入他和Loki的队伍，所以看起来钢铁侠已经现身了，如果媒体听到这次袭击的风声的话。JARVIS接到命令，除了与Loki的几个克隆体作战之外，什么也不做。看起来钢铁侠站在神盾局一边，让Tony可以自由地做他想做的事；攻击天空母舰。

他刚一出现，Loki就站在他的身边，两人凭借合作的“新品牌魔法”在云中穿梭徘徊。Tony一直认为,阿萨神族所谓的魔法只是一个非常、非常先进的技术形式。他和Loki已经发现，他们可以把Tony的技术和神的魔法相结合，互相教授各自的专长。

Tony希望不久的将来，他能像Loki一样使用魔法。他永远不会像Loki那样优秀；大魔法师已经练习了几千年，而Tony只有40岁。另外，Loki天生就有魔法天赋，而Tony天生就有中庭的科技天赋。

他已经可以做成一些小事情了；从他的工作间召唤一些东西，操纵金属，并创造只有像Loki这样真正强大的巫师才可以打破的牢房。比如这就是现在正保护他的工作室和钢铁侠战甲的东西。Loki已经运用了Tony教给他的知识去制造更好的盔甲，并且更加强化了他的各式安全屋。如果他想，他甚至可以骇入神盾局。

Loki穿着他最新的盔甲；大部分是绿色的，还配上了一件与之相配的披风，但他把金色的亮光和有角的头盔换成了深紫色，他觉得自己最近在干坏事，所以需要一套新的装备。Tony喜欢他的想法。

“嘿，宝贝，”Tony转过身来看着Loki，向他打招呼。

冰霜巨人笑了笑，然后转身看着Tony。“在我发现你用了我送给你的石头后，我就一直在看着。”

“感觉怎么样?”Tony哼了一声。他透过云层朝下瞥了一眼，看到了那艘天空母舰，它几乎无声地在空中滑行。

“我特别喜欢‘你想要唤回我的人性吗?’谈话的这一部分。”Loki说。

Tony笑了。“我就觉得你会。哦，那‘杀死所有人’的部分怎么样？”

Loki咯咯地笑着，伸出手，沿着紫色的面板绕了一圈。Tony把他的手拉了起来，当他棕色的眼睛和Loki绿色的双眸相遇时，他的笑容加深了。

“我猜测这是你六个月来第一次告诉他们真相。”Loki说。

Tony的微笑变成了假笑，他缩小了他们之间的距离。他紧紧地吻着Loki的嘴唇，舌头交缠的十分激烈。Loki长长的手指在他的下巴上画着圈，同样很用力，Tony陷得更深了。Tony用双臂搂住Loki，把他拉近一点，当Loki的舌头不请自来入他的嘴里时，他呻吟着。他们谁也没有退缩过，面对彼此更没有过。

自从这段禁忌的关系伊始。

当他们最终分开的时候，两人都喘着粗气，Loki的眼中闪过一丝光芒，因为Tony肯定能够登上那艘飞船。

“这一刻终于到了，”Loki低声喃喃，他的手指梳理着Tony的小胡子。“足足六个月后。”

“更久一点，如果你把所有时间都算在内，比如我们早就想做些这样的事，却没有办法或机会做。”Tony说。

那个高个子的男人笑了笑，转身再一次低头看着那艘天空母舰。

“Romanov可能已经通知了Fury，”Tony告诉他。“我确定JARVIS没有阻止任何外拨电话。他们现在应该是跳上了昆式喷射机。”

“很好,”Loki低声说道。他并没有离开Tony，现在他的手已经缠在了那个人类的脖子上。他的手指沿着包裹着Tony的外星金属一路抚摸，他说，“神盾局将会做好准备。”

“如果他们不这样做，我们就把他们全宰了。”Tony提醒他。

“是的，”Loki点点头，“我们都想玩得开心点，不是吗?”他转向Tony，挑了一下眉毛，Tony窃笑着。

“我知道我爱你是有原因的，”他说着又吻了吻Loki。

“我以为那是缘于我的魅力和美貌?”Loki问。

“不，那些是你爱我的原因。”Tony说。

Loki露齿一笑。“啊，我就知道我容忍你是有原因的。”

“噢，得了，”Tony揶揄道。“你知道的，我是你的最爱。”

复仇者可以说出他们想要什么；但他相信Loki。他们一起经历了别人无法理解的事情；Tony看到了很多关于Loki的事，有些即使是Thor也不知道。他们的本性都是黑暗的，扭曲的，破碎的。除了齐心协力打倒共同的敌人，他们还能做什么呢?

Loki并不想像他那样统治中庭。Tony已经做到了，凭借他的武器和技术，以及他的声望和名气。拿下神盾局和复仇者联盟，Loki就可以随心所欲地漫游于地球，尤其是如果他和Tony一直一起工作的话。

当他和Loki第一次见面时，Tony就知道，如果是在不同的情况下，他们联合在一起会很棒。所以，当Loki逃离了阿斯加德并带着那个提议来到Tony身边时，这位亿万富翁的拒绝是愚蠢的。 Loki会刺伤他不喜欢的人；Coulson和Thor都可以通过亲身经历证实这一点。

但是Tony呢?Loki把他从窗口扔了出去，他完全知道Tony的战甲会飞。如果那不是爱，Tony不知道那是什么。

“你当然是。”Loki说。

在他们分开之前，他最后一次吻了Tony。Loki伸出手，他的新长矛——Vánagandr——从他的腰带上消失了，在他手中重新调整了尺寸。

这个名字背后有个故事，但Tony没有问过。有些事他们永远不会告诉对方；Tony没有谈论过Yinsen或者和他的父亲住在一起时他童年最糟糕的部分，Loki也没有谈论他自己的童年或者那些关于他的孩子的神话。如果他愿意讲述，Tony会倾听的；就像他知道如果自己决定分享那些过去Loki也会听一样。但在那之前，这是他们两人都没有提及过的领域。

突然Loki退了回来，Tony知道是时候了。Tony转过身来,认出他红色和金色相间的钢铁侠战甲,JARVIS正在炮轰他们。

“准备好了吗?”Loki问道，转身看着Tony。

Tony咧嘴笑了笑，然后推开他的面板。“我已经准备了六个月了，Lokes。”

Loki轻笑着，没有说什么就飞起来，一言不发地在云层间穿行。Tony在他身后猛追，他们两人都在身后留下了一道绿色的能量波动的痕迹。

Fury可以为这艘天空母舰配备他想要的一切装备。

但它不能从Loki和铁法师手中拯救他们。

 

遗憾的E.N.D.

 

~ TL ~

 

作者笔记：我真的，真的想写关于Tony和Loki攻击天空母舰，然后击败SHIELD和他们的其他敌人，但我不确定我有时间。然而，如果我的思路被灵感的火箭击中，或者很多人想要看下文，我会继续这个世界的故事并写续集，或许甚至这篇文可能是系列的前传。 在那之前，我希望你喜欢这个。


End file.
